


Rose Bouquet

by Hazazel



Series: Oikage week 2 - april 2015 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 3, M/M, Oikage Week, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me, Tobio-chan, do you know anything about the language of flowers ?”<br/>What a useless question. Of course he did. Oikawa taught him, the very first thing he ever taught him, the only thing. Because it was not volleyball, because he could do it with his knee cap on. Because Tobio was so obviously better than him at matching the colours together it did not matter if he was a better florist – he never stood a chance.</p><p>Flower shop AU !<br/>Oikage week, day 3: Roses<br/>(edited on 12/08/2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> There are just so many types of roses ! Plus, since the theme was flowers, the idea of a flower shop AU came straight into my mind and I could not shake it off. I also thought that an OS with actual flowers in it could be nice. So, here you go, Oikawa and Kageyama being all cosy and surrounded by (actual) flowers.  
> This OS was beta-ed by the super nice Shawty !  
> Here are the roses I used for this story :  
> Yellow – Jealousy, extreme betrayal  
> Black – Hatred  
> Pink – Grace  
> Burgundy – Unconscious beauty  
> Red – True love  
> White – Silence  
> Red and white together – United  
> Thornless – Love at first sight

“Welcome to the Aobajousai flower shop ! What can I do for you ?”

Oikawa had his bright commercial smile on his face but the customer did not seem phased, looking straight at Tobio and speaking in a very serious tone.

“Hi, I saw you making the bouquet through the shop front and... It's very pretty. Is it for sale ?”

Compliments were unusual, people more or less couldn't tell one flower from another when they were not roses – not that Tobio was complaining, it gave him work – but this one, eyes gleaming and _so_ determined, seemed to know what he was talking about. Tobio looked down at the flowers on the table, and must have frowned, because Oikawa started talking again. About flowers, probably, since the other man was not making faces.

“Who is it for ?” Tobio eventually asked, when the man, ruffling his _orange_ hair, stared at the bouquet.

“My wife,” and he darkened - Tobio began to frown again. Was she dead ?

“Oh, no, don't look so upset ! She’s not dead !”

Not dead _yet_ , his voice said, but Tobio let it go and added a few darker flowers to the bouquet, desperately trying not to show it was meant to be a wreath – it would not be, not anymore, you do _not_ offer sick people a funerary ornament. Even _he_  knew this.

The man paid for his flowers and jumped out, barely waving at Oikawa. Who was usually the main reason people came to their lousy flower shop in the first place.

“Well well, an interesting customer !”

Oikawa never really stopped talking, and no matter how annoying it got, Tobio had no other choice but to listen. Internship was sometimes... painful, but not as a sports practice coul be. Less satisfying.

“He never came before, I'm sure I would have remembered the minuscule height.”

And his hair. And his smile. And the energy that seemed to be radiating from him like steady beams of light.

“Tobio-chan, I think he played volleyball at school too. His hands are callused like ours.”

He hummed, not liking where this was going. Because they had both played volley together in middle school and high school, Oikawa seemed to think he would _love_ being told again and again about how great it was. A reminder as painful for him as it was for Oikawa, one that he insisted on doing anyway.

“Hm... I may remember a match... D'you think we played against his team ? Because I don't think so.”

“It means we haven't. You know all your matches by heart, re-watching them over and over.” Tobio stopped wringing stems together to add a “freak.”

“Shut up, _King.”_

Oikawa knew this was the worst thing to say, and even his usual cheerfulness could not make up for the atmosphere that settled around Tobio like someone had drenched him in cold water. So Oikawa just watched his hands twisting and picking and adding flowers. As he always did.

 oo 

“Hello, Kageyama !”

“Hinata, you're here early.”

“Huh, am I ? I only left work ten minutes ago ! I didn't think I ran that fast anymore !”

Sunshine couldn't be as bright as Hinata if it tried, and it had been trying very hard since the man last visited. He had come a lot in the past three weeks, each time buying one of my bouquets for his wife - “She loves flowers, she says yours are the best !” - and while it gave them much needed money, Tobio could not understand this unending interest Hinata had in him. They had barely talked, but Hinata seemed to understand his mood better that Oikawa. Which was saying something, since he was the cause of most of it.

“Say, Kageyama, is this flower shop a good one ?”

Oikawa was not even pretending not to listen, sitting down to hear his answer better.

“I'm just an intern here, getting used to the job. But there aren't many flower shops around, so I'll end up staying here whether I want to or not, I guess.”

“And... Say... What if I offered you the possibility to leave for a better- ah, sorry, Oikawa, a bigger flower shop ?”

Hinata got a black and orange card out of his wallet.

“Karasuno flower shop. It's run by a former senpai from the volleyball club, and he liked the wreath you made for my wife the other day, said that they had a place, after one of their employees left for uni. Would you be interested ?”

Oh.

“Well of course he is.”

The yellow rose in Tobio's hands was crumpled in surprise – not that he particularly liked roses, but this one was a really pretty flower.

“He's very interested.”

What was Oikawa doing ?

“Really ? Whaaa ! That's so great !”

Hinata jumped up and down, bouncing around in the shop. _Spiker_ , Oikawa had said, this man _had_ played volleyball.

“Of course you'd have to talk to Koushi first – ah, no, I mean, Sugawara – but I'm sure they'll take you in !”

Oikawa probably listened to what Hinata was saying next, because Tobio did not hear him leave, nor did he hear Oikawa closing the shop.

“Meeting's tomorrow at ten. Looks like you'll be gone in no time. Good job with your internship, useful stuff, after all.”

Yeah. Probably. Maybe.

 oo

“...Oikawa !”

Three months, it had been _three months_ since Tobio had last seen him, on the day he walked him to Karasuno Flower shop. Oikawa had smiled broadly, told him to enjoy himself – he was going to work in a flower shop, not play volleyball again, no need to be this happy, but then Oikawa turned to the manager and said “I heard you ran the neighbourhood team, Sawamura. Well, Tobio used to play, I hope he can make it in.” And then he had left.

He did not look as good. Oikawa had never been anything other than thin and muscled, but now he looked skinny, dark shadows under his eyes, not even walking in with his annoying “ _Tobio-chan_ ”. Everyone here called him Kageyama and it felt nice, but still a bit odd.

“Make me something. I wanna see your hands move.” Hands. Oikawa had great hands, long fingers, so thin Tobio was always scared they would break when they hit the ball – "Teach me how to serve, Oikawa-san". Tobio probably served better than him, now, since he hadn't practiced since the end of high school, when his knee got worse. He had played until the end of university, and now had extra weeks of training. “You do the best bouquets anyway.”

Bitterness, hot and thick and so strong. Looking around until he found it, Tobio picked a black rose and began a new wreath. Oikawa's eyes did not leave his hands, and surprisingly, he looked less grim leaving the shop with his funerary ornament than when he entered.

oo

“Oikawa ? It's only been a week.”

“Tobioooo, at least pretend you like to see me !”

It was not that. After Oikawa stopped playing – after he did too, tired of always being on his own – Tobio noticed that even when he was not playing, being with Oikawa did not bother him as much as it used to. It was just weird, having him come back so soon after such a long absence.

“Make me something again !”

Oh, that was it, then, Oikawa wanted to see him make bouquets.

“Come on, Tobio-chan, don't frown ! I'll even pay, see !”

Oikawa's hands, so very _pale_ without the red edge that took hours to pass after training sessions, trailing through his hair, through the flowers scattered around. So slender and yet not lacking... not lacking grace. Like birds or volleyballs. Pink roses, for the center of the bouquet.

oo

“Oikawa !”

“Tobio, stop saying my name like it's a proper greeting, and actually say 'hello' for once !”

Tanaka snickered very loudly. Oikawa stuck his tongue out at him.

“What do you want this time,” Tobio muttered, and Oikawa smiled, bright and clear in a way even Hinata's smiles were not.

“I want a flower crown !”

They could hear Tanaka's laughter from the other side of the shop.

“Don't pull pranks on me when I'm working. What do you really want ?”

“I just told you, idiot. I'm dressed like crap today and I need something to raise my... my _levels.”_

Sighing, Tobio gathered the last burgundy roses and started to twist them into the basic shape of the crown. As if Oikawa needed _leveling up_. He was gorgeous and he knew it. He looked so much better, though, with the dark red of the roses on his hair.

“Funny, you never used roses before coming here...” he commented.

No, Tobio didn't. They had so many petals, and thorns too, and they looked like Oikawa – he whined when his hand caught on a thorn, but seemed to realise something and stared at his bleeding finger in amazement.

oo

“Oikawa, you've been coming every single day for the past three days. What the hell is happening ?”

_Oikawa, you've left for three months, then a week, then two days, now you come here almost as often as Hinata, Iwho has most of his friends working here, I don't really understand._

“To-biooo-chan ! Stop frowning and make me a bouquet !”

Deep breath, in and out, to calm down like before a volleyball match. Oikawa's voice wass still as annoying but the way he drawled the “o" felt pleasantly familiar, whining undertones like a small child, playful smirk like a predator's. Demanding and silly. Red and white, red and white, red and white, the bouquet was just a puddle of petals at this point – roses were almost _fluffy_ at this time of the year. Oikawa's eyes couldn't seem to leave his hands.

“Tell me, Tobio-chan, do you know anything about the language of flowers ?”

What a useless question. Of course he did. Oikawa taught him, the very first thing he ever taught him, the only thing. Because it was not volleyball, because he could do it with his knee cap on. Because Tobio was so obviously better than him at matching the colours together it did not matter if he was a better florist – Oikawa never stood a chance.

“Red and white roses,” Oikawa sighed.

When he understood there was no way Tobio was willingly going to look at him while he explained flower language  _again_ , Oikawa nudged his chin up, the calluses on his fingers brushing against the skin – so familiar, everything about him was _home_. Their eyes met and Oikawa smirked and everything froze as they got closer.

“Be more discreet, Tobio. That's no way to hide a crush.”

“You're the one talking.”

“I'm the one kissing. I can, right ?”

Tobio nodded and Oikawa leaned in, and the world felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this OS as much as I enjoyed writing it ! (edited on 12/08/2015)


End file.
